


tug-of-war

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: It's cold.For Bobbi and Jemma, that means sacrifices.





	tug-of-war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Prompt: "Stop stealing all the blankets!"

“Jemmmaaaaaaa. Gimme. My feet are cold." 

Shortly following Bobbi’s statement, their prized knit blanket (bestowed to them by a surprisingly misty-eyed Melinda May) was yanked towards her side of the bed, leaving Jemma to shiver at the sudden draft of air that washed over her.

She pouted only for a second before snatching the blanket back. "Well, your feet wouldn’t be cold if you weren’t so bloody tall now, would they? And stop hogging all the blankets. It’s cold tonight.”

“I mean –” Bobbi’s responding wink warmed Jemma’s body more than a blanket ever could. “I could always warm you up.”


End file.
